


Red

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Black Butler Character: Grell, Sebastien, Ceil, Madam Red. Relationship: Grell/readerrequest: Do you do black butler? If you do, would you do a oneshot with Grell before you find out hes a reaper? A/N: yes I do do Black Butler. Im so close to finishing the first season on Netflix!





	

Fandom: Black Butler   
Character: Grell, Sebastien, Ceil, Madam Red.   
Relationship: Grell/reader  
request: Do you do black butler? If you do, would you do a oneshot with Grell before you find out hes a reaper?   
A/N: yes I do do Black Butler. Im so close to finishing the first season on Netflix!   
You walked down the large corridors with Sebastien at your side. He had told you he had a job for you to do and it was of the utmost importance. He had also seemed to be a touch more agitated than normal.   
You were a servant of Ceils but you knew everything. You knew what Sebastien really was and the contract between your master and the servant. You weren’t entirely human either. You were, in effect, Sebastian’s assistant. It was a rare occurrence but you had needed work and Sebastian owed you a favour. That was why you were second in command within the household.   
“Will you at least tell me what I have to do?” You asked, running up in front of Sebastien and walking backwards so you could face him. Sebastien simply shook his head, a small smile on his lips.   
“all you have to do is your duties as normal.” Sebastian answers you and yet doesn’t.   
As you enter the large drawing room, your eyes fall on two people you recognised.  
Madam Red and her butler, Grell. Madam Red sat in one of the large armchairs with her cup of tea while Grell stood loyally by her side. His eyes met yours the instant you entered the room.   
You couldn’t help but smile when you saw Grell. You had only met a few times but he was kind and funny if not a little strange. But you didn’t mind that at all.   
“[y/n]. lovely to see you.” madam Red smiled warmly at you.   
“Please, the pleasure is all mine.” You return her smile while curtsying a little. Perhaps you and her always got along because you both wore the colour red. Even today, you had your hair down with a red bow pushing back each side so it wouldn’t fall in your eyes.   
“Grell will be staying with us for a while. He will be training under myself, of course. However, myself and my master have to go into town to pick up a couple of things. I was rather hoping you might show him the ropes, so to speak? Just till I get back, of course.” Sebastien spoke while he walked across the room to Ceil, who sat at the large desk with his hands on his lap.   
“Of course. Would you like us to begin now?” Glancing between Sebastian and Madam Red, they both nodded which made both you and Grell smile.   
“Thank you ever so much.” Madam Red took a sip of her tea before nodding for Grell to go with you.   
He walked across the room at speed towards you. You had to admit, he was very handsome.   
“I’ll give you a quick tour?” You ask when you had exited the room with Grell now by your side. As you turn to look at him, you saw he was staring at you.  
“Yes please.” He spoke timidly.   
—————– time skip—————-  
Grell had been with you for 2 weeks and the two of you were very close. While he often spent most of the day shadowing Sebastien, he would spend his evenings with you. You rather enjoyed his company and felt that, in a way, you were closer to him than any other. He was strange and different. Tonight, Elizabeth had thrown a ball with Ceil and after a little hitch with the ring, Grell had sung.   
You began to resent the feelings you got when he was around as you knew nothing good could come of anything between yourself and him. Besides, he was going back with madam Red tomorrow. The overwhelming sadness gripped you as you thought of him not being here. You would still see him often since Madam Red would come to visit Ceil every few weeks plus there was the balls that you would attend with Ceil and Sebastien. But even then, it wasn’t the same.   
You were in your room after a long day when you heard a knock at the door. You had just changed back into your casual attire (after Elizabeth insist you wear a ball gown) which was a light red dress with a black bow around your waist.   
Your hair was still in ringlet and you hadn’t taken the makeup off but you still answered the door, knowing who was there.   
Grell.   
He too, had changed out of his own gowned but you couldn’t help but giggle at the memory.   
“good evening.” He smiled at you step back and allow him to enter.   
“Yes, it was rather.” You chuckle as you closed the door over, turning to see Grell standing the centre of the room. He would often wait for you to sit in one of the two armchairs by the small fire in your room before he took the free one. Tonight was no exception.   
You walked up to him, ready to go and take a seat but sensed there was something off.   
“Grell, whats wrong?” You ask, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder. His glasses were on the tip of his nose as he looked at you over the top of them.   
“I leave tomorrow.” He states, rather matter-of-factly which made you frown. You would have thought he might have been excited since he would be back at his home.   
“yes, and? You’ll be going back to your home, are you not happy?” You ask, cocking your head to one side.   
“no.” He said, rather sadly as he glanced away from you.   
“Why not?” Stepping closer to him so you could duck down and look into his eyes again.   
“You wont be there.” He whispered, sending a shiver of excitement down your chill as he met your eyes once again.   
you could tell instantly what he meant by this and why he was sad. Could it be possible that he felt what you felt for him?   
Without thinking of the consequences, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. You felt him jump slightly at your sudden boldness but he quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his body while he kissed you passionately.   
When you both pulled away for air, you couldn’t hid the dark blush on your cheeks or the fast beat of your heart. And it would seem Grell was the same.   
“Stay?” You whisper, playfully tugging on his tie as you pull him toward the bed. Grell let out a low moan before passionately kissing you, confirming his answer to your question.   
——————— time skip —————–   
When you awoke in the morning, Grell was gone. You had, of course, expected this as he had to go and pack his things for heading back today but it was still a little upsetting considering everything that had happened the night before. You could remember passion and lust as you sat up and stretched, a small smile on your lips. You noticed he had left his glasses sitting on your bed side so you picked them up.   
As you got dressed (putting the glasses in your front pocket) and headed down stairs, you heard a loud knock on the doors. Quickly hurrying forward, you opened the door to reveal Madam Red.   
“Hello, [y/n], is Grell ready? I know I am early but I have a few mattered I need him to attend to.” She smiled at you.   
“I’m afraid I am not sure yet, Madam. If you would like to wait inside, I shall go and ask.” You step back and allow her to walk in, her signature colour lighting up the room.   
You were about to walk through to the kitchen when you saw Ceil walk through with Sebastien and Grell at his heels. You blushed a dark red when you saw Grell who seemed to smile at you.   
“it would seem Grell had misplaced his glasses. We shall not be too long looking for them.” Sebastien scolds Grell with a single look as he winces like a dog being told off.   
“Oh, I have them.” You say without thinking as you pull out the glasses from your pocket. Everyone looked at you in a silent question of how you had them and Grells eyes went wide. You quickly realised what it looked like but kept your cool.   
“I found them in the main hall when I was cleaning up last night. I thought it was too late to disturb anyone after such a long day, I kept them.” You were rather proud of yourself as the lie was completely plausible as you walked across to hand Grell his glasses. He smiled sweetly at you as he took them.   
As Sebastien when to put Grells bag on the coach and Madam Red and Ceil followed him while talked, you took your opportunity to say goodbye to him.   
“So, I guess this is farewell.” You smile sadly at him.   
“Yes, I guess it is. Will you keep in touch?” He asks, his voice shaking slightly.   
“Of course, Grell.” You step forward and wrap your arms around his neck in a hug. He instantly returned the hug but jumped when he heard Madam Red calling on him from outside.   
“Goodbye, Grell.” You smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek since there was no one inside anymore.   
“Goodbye.” He blushed bright red before darting to the door. You followed him out and waved him away with the others.   
It wasn’t till just over a month later that you found out what Grell truly was.


End file.
